


Fame (What Is It Good For?)

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Thiam Half-Birthday 2018 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Theo, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, Careers/Celebrity AU, Famous Theo, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Hotels, M/M, Manager Derek, Thiam Half Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Tired of the hassles of everyday life Theo decides he needs some time away from LA. He checks into a resort in the mountains in the middle of nowhere. There he meets Liam and his family, who run the resort. While there he's able to relax and just be himself for the first time in years, all the while getting closer to Liam. The only problem is Liam seems to have no idea that he's famous.





	Fame (What Is It Good For?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



> For Amanda who sent the prompt: "Thiam! Where Theo is famous and just wants to get away from the public for a little while so he checks into an obscure resort/hotel in the middle of nowhere and it’s run by Liam’s family and they hit it off. Bonus if Liam knows who he is but doesn’t give a shit."  
> Also for Day 2 of the Thiam Half-Birthday celebration "Careers/Celebrity AU"  
> Big thanks to Tara for saving my eyes and my sanity and beta reading this. You're the best ♥

Theo stares down at the brochure in front of him, weighing his options. It’s been a long few months and right now he just really needs some time away from everything. He needs someplace where he can just relax and not worry about anyone recognizing him. This place seems just isolated enough for that to work.

With that in mind Theo calls ahead to the resort, wanting to make sure they have a room available and that they’ll take cash. He lets out a breath of relief when the woman on the phone agrees to both.

When she asks for a name to put the room under, Theo hesitates. The reason he wanted to pay in cash was so that he wouldn’t have his name recognized. Finally Theo speaks, giving the first name he can think of, “Teddy Wolf.”

“Well Teddy,” the woman named Jenna says, “we look forward to seeing you.”

“Yeah, you too,” Theo says, and hangs up the phone.

He makes short work of packing his bag, leaves a note for his agent Derek on the kitchen table, and then leaves the house through the back door. Luckily it’s near impossible for anyone to get in through the back without having to pass through security so he’s able to quietly slip out without being noticed. As he’s driving away he notices all the cars parked in front of his house, some with cameras pointing out their windows, and rolls his eyes. The press really isn’t subtle at all.

It’s a 5 hour drive to the resort but Theo doesn’t mind it. It’s nice just being able to be in the car by himself, no entourage or agents or press following him. Just himself and the open road. He’s able to just rolls the window down and enjoy the cool night air blowing against his hand when he holds it out. It’s freeing.

He gets to the resort a little after 10 p.m. It’s one of the larger ones, with a porch surrounding most of the building giving a good view of the mountains that surround the resort. There’s a younger man behind the front desk, tapping away at his phone. It immediately puts Theo on alert, afraid that the man will recognize him and this whole drive will have been for nothing.

Theo takes a deep breath and steps up to the desk, preparing himself. Except when the young man looks up, his eyes scanning across his face, there is zero recognition there. Theo is also thrown to see a hint of annoyance in the man’s expression. Theo guesses due to being disturbed from whatever it is he was doing.

“Checking in?” He asks.

Theo nods, his eyes moving down to the name tag on the other man’s shirt. _Liam_. “Yes. It should be under Teddy Wolf?”

“You’re Teddy Wolf?” Liam asks, his lips twitching up into a smile, “Sorry. It’s just… Well it’s not a common name. I thought someone was messing with us.”

“Has it happened before?” Theo asks, leaning against the counter.

Liam shakes his head and sighs, “You have no idea. People think that just because we’re out in the middle of nowhere that we’re not like a real resort, I guess? They’ll call and make reservations under bogus names and then not show up. I keep telling Mom we need to make people reserve via credit card or something so they at least have to show up but she won’t listen. She says it would take away from the appeal of this place.”

Theo can’t help but agree, but he can also see the other side of things. “Is your Mom Jenna?”

Liam nods, “Yeah. She’s the one you talked to on the phone.”

“She sounded nice.”

A warm smiles passes across Liam’s face, “She is. She’s the best. Just wait until you meet her. I swear the reason people keep coming back here is because she makes everyone feel like family.”

Theo can see that. Even just talking to Jenna on the phone he could tell she was a nice person, and not the fake nice he’s used to hearing on the phone only to find out they’re actually pretty horrible in person. He’s grown used to figuring those people out pretty fast.

“Your room is in the penthouse,” Liam says, handing a key over to him, “Mom said you sounded like you needed some privacy.”

Theo nods, feeling grateful. He would have taken whatever room he could get but being away from everyone is just what he needs. At least for now.

“Would you like me to show you?” Liam asks, sounding hopeful.

“That eager to get away from the desk?” Theo jokes.

“You have no idea,” Liam says, “You’re the first person I’ve seen in _hours_.”

“I imagine most of the guests are sleeping,” Theo says, “but I suppose I could allow you to show me to my room. If only for the sake of your sanity.”

“Don’t pretend you’re not enjoying my company already,” Liam says, leading them over to the elevator. He instructors Theo to put his key in where it says penthouse and then the elevator starts moving. “I’m sure you’ll get bored soon enough all alone up here and you’ll be seeking out my pleasant company in no time.”

Theo’s lips twitch up into a smile, “That or food.”

“I’m glad I’m on the same level as food,” Liam replies, “Food is necessary for you to survive. Not that I think I should be. I just… you’re nice? And this resort is filled with old people?”

Theo chuckles, “I get what you mean Liam,” he grabs his bag and steps off the elevator and into his suite, turning to Liam before the door closes, “And I’m sure we’ll be seeing plenty of each other.”

Theo has to admit he finds Liam more than a little bit adorable. He can’t stop the giddy feeling from spreading through his chest at Liam’s answering grin and wave and call of “Goodnight!” before the doors to the elevator shut. He sighs and turns around, taking in the room. It’s nice and fairly open. He’s able to see the living room and kitchen and to his left a couple doors leading to what he assumes are the bedroom, bathroom, and laundry room. He wants to take some time and look around but right now he’s beat. So he locates the bedroom and quickly strips down to his boxers before falling onto the bed. It’s more comfortable than he ever could have imagined. He wonders if he’s even going to be able to pull himself out of it in the morning. He debates setting an alarm but decides against it. He’s on a vacation. He doesn’t need an alarm. With that in mind he shuts off his phone completely. If he’s doing this whole getting away thing he might as well go all in.

He falls asleep that night to blue eyes and a wide grin dancing behind his eyes.

***

When Theo wakes up he reaches for his phone on instinct, before he remembers what he’s doing and immediately puts it back down. He blinks over at the clock next to the bed and sees that it’s going on 10:30. Theo can’t remember the last time he’d slept 9 hours. Jesus.

Theo takes a quick shower and gets dressed in a pair of jeans a comfortable pink sweater. Then he makes his way downstairs to the dining room. There are only a few people still sitting at the tables, most of them probably having eaten breakfast early in the morning. Not that Theo minds. The less people here, the less of a chance there is of someone recognizing him.

Theo goes to get a plate and heads towards the breakfast bar when a hand on his arm stops him, a voice whispering conspicuously in his ear, “If you have 20 more minutes you can enjoy one of the best burgers you’ve ever had in your life.”

Theo looks over to see Liam standing there, a wide grin on his face. He places the plate back down and turns to Liam, “Is that right?”

“Oh definitely,” Liam says, “I know the lunch cook and he’s amazing.”

“Well then I guess I’ll just have to wait and see, won’t I?” Theo asks, his eyes drifting around the room.

“Absolutely,” Liam says, then leans in and whispers, “And I know somewhere quiet you can eat if you’re worried about a crowd.”

“I might be,” Theo says slowly, “but how did you know that?”

“You looked around the room like you longed to escape or something,” Liam tells him, “And you know, you drove all the way up here for a reason. And I don’t think it’s because of the great reviews. Most people that come here are just looking for an escape. Which, hey, it’s their business. And yours. It’s not my place to ask questions.”

“If you think I came here to be alone then why do you keep talking to me?” Theo asks.

Liam’s mouth opens and closes a few times, his face heating up, “I just… Oh god. Have I been bothering you? And you’re just too nice to tell me to fuck off?”

“Liam relax,” Theo says, “I was messing with you. I’ve quite enjoyed your company.”

“Really?” Liam asks, “Because you don’t have to lie to me. If you want me to leave you alone I will.”

Theo doesn’t know how to say that despite him coming here to escape and get away from the world he doesn’t mind not being completely isolated. That it’s nice to meet someone that just wants to talk to him with no ulterior motive, just because he’s _Teddy_.

“I really don’t mind it,” Theo tells him, “I promise.”

Liam’s posture relaxes, a relieved smile spreading across his face, “Oh good, because I enjoy your company too.”

“Because most of your other guests are older?”

“Well yeah there’s that. Also, it doesn’t hurt that you’re super cute,” Liam says, throwing a wink over his shoulder as he walks away.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Theo says, falling into step with Liam. “Now lead me to this amazing burger.”

“Well _technically_ you’re not supposed to be able to get it for another 10 minutes,” Liam tells him, “but lucky for you I know the owner.”

“How does your Mom feel about you using your station to get favors?” Theo asks.

“She’s probably just happy I’m talking to someone and not scaring them off,” Liam says.

“Does that happen often?”

Liam opens his mouth to speak, but another, more feminine voice answers for him, “More often than it should unfortunately.”

Theo looks over to see a blond woman who must be Liam’s mother walking down the hall towards them. She grins when she reaches them sticking out her hand to Theo, “You must be Teddy. I’m Jenna.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” Theo says, shaking her hand before dropping it.

Jenna looks between the two of them, raising a question eyebrow, “Liam’s not bothering you is he?”

“Oh no Liam’s been great,” Theo assures her, “Really. I’ve enjoyed the company.”

“Well good,” Jenna says, “he needs someone his age to talk to out here. I’m glad you two found each other.”

“Yeah me too,” Theo says, his eyes drifting to Liam.

Liam smiles and ducks his head, his cheeks heating up. He looks adorable. Theo finds it hard to tear his gaze away.

“I was going to have Dad make us some burgers,” Liam tells her.

“Oh good idea,” Jenna says, “Get to him before he gets busy with the lunch rush.” She turns to Theo, “David makes the best burgers. You’ll never find one to top his.”

“So I’ve heard,” Theo says, “I can’t wait to try these life altering burgers.”

“If they don’t live up to the hype I’ll give you a free night,” Jenna tells him, “I’m that serious.”

“Wow,” Theo says, turning to Liam who is just nodding his head. “Let’s go then.”

They say bye to Jenna and then Liam leads Theo into the kitchen where a man is wiping off the grill with his back to them. He turns his head in their direction when they enter and smiles over at them, “Ah Liam. Let me guess, you want a burger?”

Liam nods, taking a seat at one of the stools off to the side of the room and gesturing for Theo to do the same, “Yep. Mom and I have been hyping up your burger’s to Teddy here so you better bring your A game.”

“Don’t tell me your mother promised to give a free room if they don’t enjoy the burger again?” David says, shaking his head.

“She did,” Theo says, “has anyone ever said they didn’t like it just to get a free room?”

“Surprisingly no,” Liam says, “I think they’re all just amazed at how good the burger is that they can’t even try to lie.”

“So Teddy,” David says, starting up the grill. “Are you from around here?”

“No,” Theo says, shaking his head, “I’m from LA actually.”

“LA?” David asks, throwing some patties on the grill, “This must be a whole different world.”

“It is,” Theo says, “that’s what’s so great about it.”

“Tired of the city life?”

“Something like that,” Theo says.

The three talk while David cooks, Theo learning a little bit about Liam and his life. Turns out Liam is adopted, along with his two siblings Max and Lyana. Liam is the middle child, something he doesn’t seem to mind one bit. They’ve all grown up here at the resort, going to school at the local grade school and high school a few miles away. Liam’s been taking some business classes online, hoping to one day take over the resort from his Mom.

It’s all so normal that Theo feels an ache in his chest, a _longing_ he never knew he had. He loves acting and working in LA but sometimes it just gets tiring. Which is why he needed to get away. Being here even for the short time he has, has shown him a whole new world of possibilities.

“Burgers are done,” David says, putting the burgers on a bun on a plate, “Want anything on yours?”

Theo shakes his head, “If I’m going to taste this I want it to be just the burger.”

Liam snorts, “Okay weirdo.”

“What?” Theo says, taking the plate David offers him, “You’re all hyping this burger up. Or are you telling me it’s only good when it has toppings on it?”

“He has a point,” David says.

Liam sighs, “It’s still the best burger ever without anything on it. But I’m not going to say sorry for liking ketchup.”

“You should,” Theo tells him, wrinkling his nose, “Ketchup is gross.”

Liam moves his head back in shock, “What did you just say?”

“Ketchup is gross,” Theo shrugs, “I prefer barbeque sauce.”

“Let me guess, you also like tomato.”

“I do,” Theo says.

“But ketchup is tomato!”

“You could use that argument for liking ketchup but not liking tomato,” Theo tells him, “Or are you going to tell me that only works when it’s in your favor?”

Liam just grins at him. It’s infectious. Theo can only grin back at him. He turns his head to David when the man clears his throat, “The burgers probably taste best warm, don’t you think?”

“Right,” Theo says, picking up his burger. He brings it up to his mouth and stills when he sees both Liam and David watching him. He lowers it a bit, his brow furrowing, “Uh guys? Are you really going to watch me eat this?”

“Just the first bite,” Liam says, “We need to see your reaction.”

“Because that’s not creepy at all,” Theo mutters.

“Just eat the burger Teddy,” Liam says.

Theo brings the burger up again, trying to ignore the fact that he’s being watched. It’s fairly easy to do since he’s used to having eyes on him by now. He takes a bite, and has to close his eyes as the flavor hits him. Theo has to remind himself to chew and swallow.

He opens his eyes when he hears Liam whispering, “I think he likes it.”

“I definitely do,” Theo says, “This is amazing. Was there garlic in there?”

David nods, looking pleased. “There was.”

“And bacon and cheese?”

“Yes, but I’m stopping you there. I can’t be giving away all of my secrets,” David winks.

Theo laughs, “Of course not.”

Theo takes another bite of his burger, once again amazed by how good it tastes, “Seriously. I cannot remember the last time I had a burger this good. If ever.”

“Man you’ve been missing out,” Liam tells him.

“Yeah,” Theo says, looking from the burger over to Liam, “I have.”

Theo’s more than aware he’s talking about more than the burger here. No one else needs to know that though. But it’s true. He might have a lot but he can’t help but feel like he’s missing out on the smaller things, the more important things.

 

Theo spends the next two weeks talking to and getting to know Liam. Even when Liam is working at the desk Theo is there, sitting in a chair behind it reading and sometimes talking to him. He’s worried the first time Jenna sees him there, but all she does is smile and shake her head before going off to help another one of the guests.

At some point Theo knows he’s probably going to have to go back to his life in LA, but for now he’s happy being here. He’s happier than he’s been in a long time and he knows that’s partially thanks to Liam. He’s not prepared to give that up just yet. He does feel a little guilty for being out of touch with Derek for so long so he sends him a postcard. He doesn’t put a name on it, just a simple “I’m fine. Don’t worry.” Then he gets a stamp from Jenna and asks her to mail it for him.

So he stays, he gets to know the different areas of the resort, including the library, which is easily one of his favorites. There’s even a ballroom where they actually teach ballroom dancing. Theo finds himself watching one of the lessons, which is being taught by Liam’s older sister Lyana. She catches him watching and waves him inside.

“Hey Teddy, I’m just finishing up this lesson if you want to stick around for one?” Lyana offers.

Theo considers it. He’s never really danced ballroom before and he’s afraid he might not be all that good at it.

“Yeah okay,” Theo says.

“Great,” Lynana beams at him. She turns back to the couple currently twirling around the floor, “You’re doing great Mr. and Mrs. Mills.”

Theo watches as the couple finish their lesson and then Lyana turns to him, beckoning him forward, “We’ll start with something slow and easy, shall we?”

Theo nods, “Sounds good.”

Theo lets her instruct him on where to put his hands and what to do with his feet, doing his best to follow her lead as she begins to lead him around the dance floor. He’s a little stiff at first, but he doesn’t step on her feet so he counts that as a win.

“You’re doing great Teddy,” Lyana tells him, “for this next one maybe Liam can help you.”

Her eyes falling on something behind over Theo’s shoulder. Theo spins around to find Liam standing there, a small smile on his face. Liam pushes off the wall and walks towards them, “You’re really good.”

Theo snorts, “I dance like I’m a piece of wood.”

“Oh come on,” Lyana says, “You’re not giving yourself enough credit. You just need to loosen up a bit and I have no doubt you’ll be an amazing dancer.”

“Yeah like here,” Liam puts his hands on Theo’s hips, using his grip to move Theo’s hips a bit, “just relax and sway to the beat Teddy.”

Theo does his best to relax but it’s not that easy with Liam’s hands on him like that. In fact it’s having the opposite effect. Still, he takes a deep breath and tries to calm down, letting his muscles go lax. He moves his hips the way Liam is directing him and finds it doesn’t feel as unnatural as it did before.

He beams over at Liam, “I’m doing it!”

Liam grins right back, “You are. We told you you’d be able to do it.”

“Apparently you just needed the right kind of teacher,” Lyana winks, “I’ll leave you to it then. Just lock up when you’re done, alright?”

Liam nods but doesn’t move his gaze off of Theo, “What do you say? Want to try a dance?”

“Yeah that'd be nice,” Theo says, his voice quiet.

The next song starts up and Liam slips an arm around Theo’s waist, pulling him almost flush against him, while the other hand moves to take Theo’s. Theo finds that when he’s not focusing on his step but instead on Liam he’s actually not half bad. It all comes easier like this. His eyes stay focused on Liam’s and he loses himself in the dance. The air feels almost electric around them, filled with a tension he’s come to associate with Liam. This one feels more charged though.

When the song ends they just stand there, staring at each other. Theo know it would only be too easy to just lean in and kiss Liam like he’s been imagining the last 2 weeks. But he knows that would be crossing a line, one he’s not sure he’s ready for. Teddy is. Teddy wants this. He wants to just be with Liam and not worry about anything else. Theo knows it’s not that easy.

He closes his eyes when Liam leans in and places a kiss to his cheek, “Goodnight Teddy.”

Theo feels Liam pull away and hears the sound of soft footsteps. When he opens his eyes the room is empty. Theo takes a shuddering breath, turning off the radio and then the lights, making sure to lock the door when he leaves.

Theo’s heart feels heavy as he walks back to his room. He can’t help but feel like he lost something.

The next morning Theo finds Liam out on the patio. It’s a nice day out, nice enough to only need a light sweater at least. He’s playing cards with his brother Max when Theo walks up to their table.

“Hey Teddy,” Liam says, beaming over at him.

Theo smiles, happy that nothing seems too weird between them. “Morning Liam. Max.”

“Morning,” Max says, he looks between Theo and Liam before clearing his throat and standing up, “I just remembered I have to help Lyana with something.”

“But we were going to play cards!” Liam complains.

“Teddy’s here,” Max says, “He can play with you. You don’t mind, do you?”

“Of course not,” Theo says, taking Max’s seat, “As long as Liam’s okay with it.”

“Yeah of course I am,” Liam says, taking the cars out of the deck, “As long as you’re okay with losing.”

Theo smirks, “Oh I think you’ll find that I never lose Liam.”

Liam snorts, “Yeah well, we’ll see about that. Won’t we?”

Theo honestly had been kidding when he said he never lost. At the time he hadn’t even known what game they were playing. But somehow he keeps winning. He doesn’t know how, but he can’t say he’s not enjoying it. Liam however, is not.

“Oh come on Theo,” Liam sighs, throwing his cards down, “That is not fair. How do you keep winning?”

Theo stills, his eyes moving up to Liam’s face to see a look of realization taking over, “You just called me Theo.”

“I… shit. I can explain!”

“You know who I am?” Theo asks, starting to feel like a fool. “How long have your known Liam?”

“Since you got here?” Liam says, sounding unsure.

“And you didn’t think to tell me?” Theo asks, getting to his feet. He tries his best to keep his voice down so he doesn’t cause a scene, “What? You thought you’d get close to me and then what? What was your plan here Liam?”

“There wasn’t one!” Liam says, rushing around the table until he’s standing right in front of Theo, “I swear there wasn’t. I just… you remember how I told you that people come here to escape and you looked like you needed to?” Theo nods tensley and Liam hurries on, “I also told you it wasn’t any of my business. And it wasn’t. It’s not. I knew you must have had a good reason for wanting to come out here and get away from everything. And you looked so happy and relaxed just being able to be here. I didn’t want to ruin that. I was going to tell before…”

“Before what?”

“Before I tried to start anything with you,” Liam says, “Which I knew was a long shot. But I… I like you Teddy. Theo. Whatever you want to be called.”

“Theo and Teddy are two different people Liam,” Theo sighs.

Liam shakes his head, hesitantly taking Theo’s hands in his own, “I don’t think they are. Sure Theo is the famous actor but Teddy is a part of you. He’s who you are. The man you want to be but can’t show the rest of the world. _He’s_ the one I’ve fallen for. And I know you feel something for me too. So please just don’t pull away.”

Theo has to look away. His mind his racing as he tries to figure out what to do. He likes Liam, he does. He likes him more than he’s ever liked anyone. And despite Liam not telling Theo he knew who he was he seems to be telling the truth about why.

 _How many people have lied just to get close to you?_ He thinks.

Theo tries to brush it aside. This is different. This is Liam. And he might not have known Liam long but he can already tell that Liam wouldn’t use him the way so many other people have tried to. But he also knows how stressful it can be to date a celebrity.

“Liam you don’t know what you’re asking,” Theo tells him, meeting his gaze, “If you’re going to be dating Teddy, you’re going to be with Theo too. And that life… it’s not easy. If anyone ever found out about you any semblance of privacy you have would disappear. Are you sure that’s something you want?”

“You’re right, I should think about it,” Liam says.

Theo sighs and goes to pull back but Liam grips his hands tighter. Theo looks up at him in confusion as Liam steps closer to him, “Liam? What?”

“I thought about it,” Liam says, “and I realized I don’t need to think about it. I like you a lot Theo. All parts of you. And I want to try this. If it’s something you want.”

“Liam I have wanted you since the night we first met,” Theo admits, “It’s just not something I ever thought I was allowed to have.”

Liam smiles, leaning their foreheads together, “Well it is. All you have to do is reach out and take it.”

Theo does. He closes the remaining distance and kisses Liam, for once uncaring that there are people around. They’re too interested in their meals to care anyway.

“Oh how sweet,” Jenna says, causing the two to break apart, “I was hoping you two would figure it out.”

“Mom,” Liam sighs, resting his head on Theo’s shoulder.

“There’s someone here to see you Teddy,” Jenna tells him, “Sort of grumpy looking with a beard.”

“Should I be worried?” Liam questions.

Theo places a kiss to Liam’s forehead and pulls back, “No it’s just Derek, my manager.”

“Ah,” Liam says, “I’m guessing he doesn’t know you left?”

“Oh I left him a note,” Theo says, rubbing the back of his neck, “In my apartment. And then turned my phone off when I got here?”

Liam grimaces, “No wonder he looks grumpy.”

Theo snorts, “No that’s just his face.”

“I heard that,” Derek says, walking out onto the patio. He looks from Liam to Theo and raises an eyebrow, “So you came all this way out here for a secret romantic getaway?”

Theo rolls his eyes, “No, I came out here because I needed some time away from everything. Which you should understand. I met Liam while I was here.”

“I see,” Derek says, “When are you coming home Theo? The press is going crazy wondering where you just vanished to.”

“I…” Theo looks from Liam to Derek, taking a deep breath before speaking, “I don’t think I am.”

“What?” Both Liam and Derek say at the same time.

“What do you mean you’re not coming back?” Derek asks.

“Theo…” Liam whispers.

Theo smiles at Liam, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and pulling him close, “It’s not forever Derek. Don’t worry. You’ll still have a job. I just need some time off. I know it’s risky but I just need to do this. I’m not happy working and I’m afraid of what will happen to me if I got back to that life right now. So I’d like to stay here, if that’s okay?”

Theo directs the question at both Liam and Jenna. Jenna smiles softly at him, “Of course it is. You’re more than welcome to stay.”

“Liam?” Theo asks, turning to him.

“You’re asking me?” Liam asks and Theo nods. “Then I say hell yes! I mean as long as you’re sure. But I have been dreading the thought of you leaving so soon so if you want to stay then stay.”

“What am I supposed to tell the public?” Derek asks.

“Just tell them I’m taking some much needed time off from working for a while to just enjoy life,” Theo says.

Derek walks over and claps Theo’s arm, giving him a small smile, “Okay. I’ll tell them. But don’t be surprised if you wind up getting a visit from me and Stiles here soon. If you get a vacation then so do I.”

Theo laughs, “Yeah of course you do. And I’m sure Stiles will definitely be happy about that.”

Derek nods, turning to Liam, “You look after him Liam.”

“I will,” Liam assures him.

Derek gives them a final nod before turning and striding back inside. Theo turns his gaze to Liam, who is smiling up at him.

“So Theo Raeken, you’ve just earned yourself some much needed time off. What are you going to do with it?”

Theo smiles, “I’m going to spend it just relaxing with my boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend?”

“Yeah,” Theo says, “If that’s okay.”

Liam leans up and kisses him softly, “It’s more than okay.”

Theo lets his gaze drift over to the mountains in the distance, watching as the sun starts to set around them. This day is ending just like part of Theo’s life, tomorrow the sun will rise and so will Theo, ready to begin a new part of his life. One without the flashing of cameras or people barking orders. One where he can just relax and be himself with the man next to him.


End file.
